Guardian Angel
by DarkMagicianGirlGemini
Summary: Jim and Gene get into an argument after landing in a station, so Jim runs away. A mysterious figure follows him around, and seems to watch over him. PG for slight language. RnR!


Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star or any of the show's characters. I do own Jasmine.  
  
A/N: This is a major AU fic. This is also my first ever Outlaw Star story! And because this is my first OLS fic, please be kind to me when you RnR! Enjoy!  
  
Guardian Angel  
  
In the diamond incrusted indigo sky, a long crimson spacecraft moved silently. Inside the spaceship, the four occupants casually carried on with their normal business. Melfina cooked meals, Gene slept peacefully in his bead, while Jim spent some quality time with his car. Melfina stepped out of the kitchen, leaving a pot overflowing onto the stovetop. She walked into the room where she saw Jim, his head lent against the steering wheel and he was speaking softly.  
  
"Jim?" Melfina asked quietly. Jim quickly turned around, blushing madly.  
  
"Yes Melfina?" He asked.  
  
"Lunch is finished, if you're hungry." The android said with a warm smile. Jim returned the smile then turned back to the car,  
  
"I'll be back, baby." He whispered. Jim stood and followed Melfina into the kitchen. He was about to sit at the table when he was stopped.  
  
"Jim, can you please wake up Gene?" Melfina asked as she took some plates out of the cupboard. Jim sighed,  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined. Melfina raised an eyebrow and shot Jim a look. Jim sighed again and pushed a stray blonde lock of hair from his sapphire eyes. He walked out of the kitchen and stopped in front of a darkened room. He bent down and picked up a mega phone, which he had placed there for such an occasion. Jim walked quietly over to where his friend slept and placed the end of the mega phone next to his left ear.  
  
"Gene Starwind, it's time to get your lazy ass out of bed!" Jim yelled into the mega phone. Gene sat straight up, his sapphire eyes widened. Gene took a few deep breaths and placed his hand on his scarlet hair. He turned his head towards the young boy next to him.  
  
"Jim?" he asked casually.  
  
"Yeah Gene?" Jim asked, setting the mega phone down by his feet.  
  
"I really hate you sometimes" Gene said simply.  
  
"I can live with that." Jim stated before switching the light on and walking out of the room. The young boy had only taken a few steps when Gilliam appeared in front of his face.  
  
"Excuse me Jim, but the Outlaw Star is extremely low on fuel. There is a station very close, if you wish to land." Gilliam stated.  
  
"Well, until sleeping beauty Gene gets up, there isn't much we can do because he can land this thing!" Jim grumbled.  
  
"I'm awake Jim!" Gene growled at the blonde haired boy. "Now, what's going on?" he asked politely to the small blue computer.  
  
"The Outlaw Star is low on fuel and there is a station near by, we must land." Gilliam explained. Gene nodded,  
  
"Hey kiddo, if it's not too much trouble, go tell Mel' that we need to make an emergency landing." Gene said, glancing an evil eye down at the boy. Jim sighed and began walking towards the kitchen, muttering things under his breath. When he arrived in the kitchen, he lent his arms against the counter.  
  
"Oh, hello Jim. Is Gene awake yet?" Melfina asked as she pulled something out of the oven.  
  
"Yeah, he is, but more importantly, we have to land soon, so could you get ready?" Jim asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. Melfina nodded and walked past the small blonde haired boy. Jim followed her as she walked into the control room, and he sat in his seat in the front.  
  
"Ready Melfina?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yes Gene. All systems are ready for landing." Replied the android. After just a few moments, the Outlaw Star had landed in the station, with no fuel left.  
  
"Just in time, good job Gene." Gilliam said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great at everything I do!" Gene boasted.  
  
"Yeah, right." Jim mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Gene asked. Jim turned around, his ice blue eyes narrowed at the red and black haired man.  
  
"I said, yeah right. Do you need a hearing aid?" Jim snapped.  
  
"Damn Jim, what is your problem, kiddo?" Gene asked, walking over to his friend.  
  
"You are my problem! I'm sick of your lazy attitude and you calling me a kid!" Jim growled, standing up. He walked over to the door and quickly opened it. "Hey Gene, find me when you get a life!" and with that, Jim walked out of the Outlaw Star.  
  
Jim walked down a dark path of the station, idly kicking a bottle cap.  
  
"Stupid Gene." He muttered as he lent down on the handrail of a bride. He looked down into the depths of space and sighed. The bridge was silent, except for the clicking of shoes down the solid ground. Jim turned his head to see the person, but there was no one around. "I must be going insane." He mumbled, resting his head in his hands and running his fingers though his dark blonde hair. Again, he heard the foot steps and he looked. He saw a shadowed figure walk past him and catch his eye. Jim gasped under his breath, and then looked away. "It can't be." He thought. Jim turned his head again, but the figure was gone. The young boy stood up straight and walked off in the direction he thought the person had gone. He quickened his pace, but there was no use. Jim sighed heavily and started down a dark alley between two shops. After just a few steps, Jim realised he was at a dead end. He spun around on his toes and gasped. In front of the young boy were four very tall men. One stepped forward.  
  
"Hey, your Jim Hawking aint ya?" asked one of the men. This man had dark emerald hair and chocolate eyes.  
  
"Wh-what do you want with me?" Jim asked nervously. His heart pounded in his chest as he awaited the answer.  
  
"We don't care about you. We know you know where Gene Starwind and Melfina are!" replied the man.  
  
"Yeah, and if you don't tell us, I will blow your little brains out!" said another guy, a gun with auburn hair and light eyes. Jim knew he was trapped and he wouldn't be able to defend himself with out Gene. Jim swallowed hard,  
  
"I will never tell you where they are!" Jim yelled. No matter how angry he was with Gene, he wouldn't betray him or Melfina.  
  
"Well then, I will ask you again, where is Starwind and Melfina?!" growled the first guy.  
  
"I will never say!" Jim said bravely. The man with the gun aimed it at Jim's head. Jim closed his eyes and cringed, but he heard something and he opened his eyes. All four men were lying unconscious. A shadowed figure was standing at the edge of the alley.  
  
"Thank you! Who are you?" Jim asked, walking towards the shadowed figure.  
  
"Don't worry Jim, it will be alright." Came a soft female voice. Then the figure disappeared.  
  
"Hey wait!" Jim called, running to the end of the alley, "How did you know my name?" he asked softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~********~~~~  
  
Well, that's chapter one of my very first OLS fic. I really hope you enjoy this. Please RnR and if you like it, I will put up chapter 2. 


End file.
